


Safe Search

by turante



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor's brain is connected to the internet, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Drabble - Connor wasn't programmed with slang and his brain has safe mode on.





	Safe Search

"Lieutenant, what is a _twink_?"  
Hank choked on his coffee and coughed. “Why? Can't you search it up in that supercomputer brain of yours?”  
Connor looked down at the ground, LED spinning yellow. “Unfortunately not, my safety filter prevents me from accessing urbandictionary.”  
Hank raised an eyebrow. “You have safe search on. In your brain.”  
“I could probably turn it off, but I'd rather not. For now I just want to figure out whether it's an insult or not.”  
“Where did you hear that word?”  
“Detective Reed called me _a six feet tall twink_ earlier today.”  
"Well, he wasn't wrong…"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vgirolimetti) where I occasionally write something.


End file.
